1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to leno-weaving apparatus including a plurality of juxtaposed needles each comprising a guide eye for a warp, and a plurality of juxtaposed devices defining guide eyes for warps and for moving these warps relative to the stationary needles transversely relative to their longitudinal direction as well as along the longitudinal direction of the needles.
2. Related Art
Known apparatus of the above described kind is disclosed in German patent document 466,340, wherein a harness is used as the device which is displaced parallel to and transversely relative to the needles, said harness being fitted with two mutually oppositely displaceable perforated rails suspended within a frame from leaf-spring bars that flex during said transverse motions.
Additionally, it is also known from the patent documents CH 579,162; FR 2,174,675 and WO 98/07913 to displace the said device fitted with the plurality of guide eyes relative to the needles with their respective guide eyes.
The objective of the present invention is to provide apparatus of the above-described kind which is capable of high weaving rates and which avoids the danger of vibration-induced defects.